Social networks hosted or accessed on computer systems or electronic networks may include a set of nodes having characteristics and relationships. Depending on the context of the social network, there may be an interest in directing targeted communications to a subset of the social network depending on identifiable characteristics of the subset that make the directed communications particularly relevant to that subset of nodes. Therefore, it may be desirable to implement a method, system and/or computer program product to take advantage of information available regarding the social network and characteristics of the directed communications to make the communications more effective.